


Acrylic

by chickennuggetss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist!Steve, M/M, curlyhaired!steve, dedicated 2 brexit clowns :-), fluff fluff fluff, stucky fluff yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennuggetss/pseuds/chickennuggetss
Summary: Steve Rogers is the best artist in Brooklyn, at least his boyfriend Bucky Barnes seems to think so...





	Acrylic

**Author's Note:**

> this is teeth-rotting sweet fluff

Steve Rogers loved everything about art. He loved buying new pencils or a new sketchbook, he loved the feeling of cold acrylic paint on his skin; but the thing he loved most was the feeling of pride radiating from Bucky Barnes whenever Steve showed him a new piece.

Steve placed his pencil behind his ear before he took a sip from the ceramic mug beside him. He grimaced when he swallowed, the black coffee was cold but he didn't want to make himself a new one. He took a second to look over his work, feeling displeased when he had no inspiration strike him. His work was awful, and he had decided he was just going to give up completely. 

He couldn't stop himself from crying and at 3 AM, he knew Bucky would be looking for him.

 

"Stevie? Are you in here?" Bucky's voice was gentle. All he had wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend instead of waiting for him to come to bed like he had done every night the past week.

Steve didn't say anything, just let out a sad sigh and it didn't take long for Bucky to notice the tears in the soft light of the attic. Bucky didn't say anything as he enveloped the small blonde into a hug. "I can't do it anymore, Buck. I'm terrible at art and none of my pieces looks good. God, why did I ever think I was good at art in the first place?" Steve sobbed into Bucky's bare chest. 

Bucky wasn't sure what to say at first. Talking hadn't particularly been his strong suit but he knew Steve better than anyone else had claimed to. "You are art as a person. Anyone could look at you and they would see art.

Doll, you are the most beautiful artist I've ever seen. Your work contains such child-like innocence mixed with the real angst of the world. You are beautiful, you are art" Steve let out a teary chuckle at Bucky's words.

 

At the first sign of the sun rising, Steve's eyes lit up. "Can I-?" He cut himself off and gestured to his palette of colours instead. Bucky moved so he was lying on the floor and Steve just straddled him.

With the inspiration of the sunrise and Sleeping At Last playing in the background, Steve applied layer after layer of acrylic paint onto Bucky's back. Bucky smiled as he caught a glance of Steve; his tongue poked out in concentration. Steve Rogers was art.

 

Five hours later, the pair were sitting in their kitchen. Steve on the counter and Bucky in between his legs. A sketchbook was held between them and they were musing the works. Bucky held the biggest smile as his artist boyfriend explained his pieces and the inspiration behind them.

An acrylic painting of Bucky Barnes had come next and Bucky could've sworn his heart swelled fifty times in size. Steve never failed to make Bucky proud and he was so lucky to have found someone so pure.

 

If only Bucky knew how to compete with Steve's true love: acrylic paint.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u loved this as much as i loved writing it


End file.
